Mister Antsy Pants
by Legend96
Summary: While going through the motions of waking Magnus up, Alec learns a little something about himself. Malec fluff.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you have chosen to read. All of it - the characters, the apartment in which it takes place, the very color of the bedsheets, belong to Cassie Clare. **

"Magnus.

"...Ugh."

"Magnus, c'mon. It's late."

The arm only tightened around his waist. The sound of shifting blankets and the wiggling behind him signified that _at least _the warlock was considering waking up. But then the sound of light snoring entered the air, and Alexander Lightwood gave a groan.

"Magnus, wake up."

"No..."

A meow at the door made Alec look at it, and sure enough, a small gray and white tabby stood there, tail flicking back and forth impatiently. He groaned again, turning over in Magnus Bane's embrace, and reached up to place a hand against the warlock's cheek, stroking his thumb lightly over the flesh.

"Chairman wants to go out, Magnus."

"...his litterbox is in here."

"We can't stay in bed forever."

Magnus only scrunched up his nose as a reply, and snuggled deeper under the canary comforter, his arm tightening once again around the Shadowhunter's waist. Although Alec didn't mind the affection, he did mind lying in bed all day. When he'd been injured, all he'd wanted to do when he could think clearly was get up and do something.

"C'mon, Magnus."

"It's raining, though..."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Magnus cracked open an eyelid to look at Alec in disbelief. Alec rolled his eyes and went to grab for Magnus's arm, so that he could remove it and stand up, but the warlock dug his nails into Alec's side. With a yelp Alec gave up on the endeavor, instead taking up a disgruntled look on his face.

"I hope you're happy."

"Incredibly."

"I'm laughing you're so hilarious."

Magnus snickered a bit, moving himself closer to Alec. Alec followed suit, regardless of his quest to rouse him and get the day started. _Lazy_, a voice sang in Alec's mind. _Lazy, lazy, lazy_. If there was one thing that Alec hated more than being put out of a fight or seeing Magnus in danger, it was doing nothing. _Lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy._

"Please?"

"What do you want so badly?"

"To do something."

Magnus opened both eyes this time, a frown gracing his lips. His hair, usually teaming with little pieces of shiny paper - tiny pieces of paper that stuck to your skin no matter what you did, Alec thought grumpily - framed his face in a way only Alec had been able to see for the longest while now. His lips pursed, and he released Alec's waist, propping himself up on an elbow.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

Magnus didn't answer immediately, instead leaning down to place a light kiss on Alec's mouth, pulling back softly and shaking his head. Alec frowned himself now. Magnus was thinking and he wasn't sharing. It was a rare occurence and Alec found himself unnerved by the silence. Magnus didn't usually hide things.

"What are you curious about, Magnus?"

"I never pegged you for the antsy type, Alec."

"...what?"

Magnus's signature grin broke across his face, his eyes lighting up. He tapped a finger on his chin - a finger free of rings, for when Magnus meant to sleep, he did his best to go to sleep naked. (Occasionally with boxers, if he had plans for the next morning. Currently he wore the boxers.)

"You want to do something, therefore you have disturbed my sleep."

"Because I don't like being lazy, I'm antsy."

"Yes, yes you are."

Alec sighed and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. Magnus made a show of falling back onto the bed, folding his arms under his head. Peering over his shoulder, Alec watched the warlock, and another meow pierced the air. Magnus's lips quirked.

"If you really want to do something, you can let the cat out."

"I am not antsy."

"Whatever you say, Mister Antsy Pants."

Alec frowned again and stood, walking to the door. Chairman Meow rubbed between Alec's legs once before darting through the crack Alec allowed of the door. Two moments later and Alec had returned to the bed, falling back beside the warlock.

"I'm not antsy, Magnus."

"But you are."

"Explain then."

Magnus turned his head so that he faced Alec, and met his eyes with an even stare. Still smirking, he opened his mouth to reply, then closed it and looked away. Alec rolled his eyes, knowing that he had had some sort of victory in this.

"You always want to do something, whether it be fighting demons or making sure all my attentions are on you."

Caught off guard, Alec's head whipped toward's Magnus's.

"That doesn't make me antsy."

"The fact that you're absentmindly tapping your left fingers against your right elbow says otherwise."

Alec jumped, realizing that, yes, this was true. He was about to respond that it was just a nervous habit, that he did it without realizing, and thought better of it at the last minute. It would only help the warlock's case that he was, in fact, antsy.

"...no more calling me Mister Antsy Pants, though. That was uncalled for."

A snicker, then, "Whatever you say, Mister Antsy Pants."

**AN: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell.**

**I don't know, really, what brought this on. I figure that being raised as a Shadowhunter, Alec would have those nerves that go haywire whenever he's not moving.**

**I know I myself, not even being raised as anything but a human, have those nerves. If I'm jiggling my leg, I'm tapping my fingers, if I'm not tapping my fingers, I'm jiggling my leg. And if I'm unable to do either of those, I end up rocking back and forth. It's odd. **

**Anyway. It is a Malec fic. Of course. And I'm sorry for it's length. *face in palms*I don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop, yet, so.**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
